Yoann Gourcuff
| cityofbirth = Ploemeur | countryofbirth = France | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Attacking midfielder | currentclub = Rennes | clubnumber = 28 | youthyears = 1992–2001 2001-2003 | youthclubs = Lorient Rennes | years = 2003-2006 2006-2008 2008-2010 2010-2015 2015– | clubs = Rennes Milan Bordeaux Lyon Rennes | caps(goals) = 94 (6) 36 (2) 69 (24) 90 (14) 11 (2) | nationalyears = 2002–2003 2003 2004–2005 2006–2008 2008–2013 | nationalteam = France U17 France U18 France U19 France U21 France | nationalcaps(goals) = 12 (2) 4 (1) 17 (7) 18 (4) 31 (4) | manageryears = | managerclubs = }} Yoann Miguel Gourcuff (jɔ.an ɡuʁ.kyf or jo.ãnː ɡuːr.kỹː; born 11 July 1986) is a French professional footballer who plays for Ligue 1 club Rennes. He operates mainly as an attacking midfielder, but can also be utilized as a withdrawn striker and is described as a "playmaker of real quality" who "is an accomplished passer of the ball". Gourcuff has been described by former French international David Ginola as the best French player of his generation. His talent, elegant playing style, technical skills and precocious ability have drawn comparisons to French legend Zinedine Zidane. Gourcuff is the son of Christian Gourcuff. In 2001, he followed in his father's footsteps and joined Rennes. After progressing through the youth ranks and making the senior team, Gourcuff quickly became a fan favorite among supporters and his individual achievements soon led to interest from clubs abroad, which resulted in a move to Italian club A.C. Milan. Gourcuff achieved many club honours despite not being able to break into the starting eleven, which resulted in the player being sent on loan to Ligue 1 club Bordeaux in his home country of France. Following a successful season, in which Bordeaux captured the league and league cup double and Gourcuff attained several individuals honours, he signed with the club permanently. Gourcuff is a former winner of the UNFP Ligue 1 Player of the Year award and, in December 2009, was named the French Player of the Year for the 2009 calendar year. In August 2010, he joined Olympique Lyonnais on a five-year contract. Gourcuff is a French international. Prior to playing at senior level, he played on the under-19 team that won the 2005 European Under-19 Football Championship. Gourcuff made his senior national team debut in August 2008. He scored his first international goal two months later against Romania. Gourcuff made his first major tournament appearance for France at the 2010 FIFA World Cup. Since joining the national team, he has been inserted into the playmaker role, a position that was vacated and never filled following the retirement of Zidane in 2006. Honours Clubs ;Rennes * Coupe Gambardella (1): 2003 ;Milan *UEFA Champions League (1): 2006-07 *UEFA Super Cup (1): 2007 *FIFA Club World Cup (1): 2007 ;Bordeaux *Ligue 1 (1): 2008–09 *Coupe de la Ligue (1): 2008–09 *Trophée Des Champions (2): 2008, 2009 ;Lyon *Coupe de France (1): 2011–12 *Trophée Des Champions (1): 2012 International France *UEFA European Under-19 Football Championship: 2005 Individual *Ligue 1 Player of the Year: 2008–09 *Ligue 1 Team of the Year: 2008–09, 2009–10 *Ligue 1 Goal of the Year: 2008–09 *France Football French Player of the Year: 2009 *UNFP Player of the Month: March 2006 External links * * * * ESPN Soccernet profile Category:Midfielders Category:Players Category:French players Category:Living people Category:1986 births Category:2010 FIFA World Cup players